


The Light That Shines from Within

by Shiredancer (SallyJ)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyJ/pseuds/Shiredancer
Summary: A drive to see the Christmas lights of Cascade, and what follows after.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Drabble Day - due 11 Dec - light(s) prompt





	The Light That Shines from Within

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days - Prompt: Lights
> 
> The title is from a quote from Maya Angelou, "Nothing can dim the light that shines from within.”

“Turn left up here. Wait, no, sorry, I mean right. Turn right up here.”

Jim Ellison growled just the tiniest bit under his breath at the misdirection, but complied.

“Okay, okay, let’s see – the directions say we should pass three intersections now, then it’s another right, then it’s left again, and left after that.”

“You’re sure this time, Sandburg? Not gonna get us lost forty miles in the wrong direction, are you?”

“Jim! I would never! That happened once – ONCE! – and man, you never let me forget it, either. Sheesh.” Blair absolutely did not flounce in his seat in indignation. He would never.

Jim made the final turn and hit the brakes as they came upon a line-up of red taillights. “Aw, hell’s bells, Chief. You didn’t say it was gonna be crowded!”

Blair stared ahead in dismay at the holdup. “Well, hmmm. I guess we shoulda counted on this. The night before Christmas Eve, and everybody’s bound to be out looking at all the lights. Sorry, Jim. But hey! I brought hot chocolate in the thermos, and the packet of Christmas cookies from Rhonda, soooo… maybe that helps?” He waved the cookies enticingly under the Sentinel-sharp nose.

Jim heaved a sigh, thought momentarily about making a fuss, and then yielded to the situation. He turned toward his guide and smiled. “Yeah, Chief. That definitely helps. How’s about some of that hot chocolate while we crawl along here?” He sniffed appreciatively as Blair poured the lusciously rich, hot drinks out into paper cups. “Aaaah yes, hits the spot. Okay, at least we have a good heater in the truck. And I think we’re getting close to the real display.”

Curving around the next corner in the street, the view opened suddenly to bright lights on both sides. Now Jim was glad to be poking along so he could enjoy the sights too. This was known as the Candy Cane Lane of Cascade, where neighbors outdid themselves every year and drew crowds of sightseers to ooh and aah at the extravagant set-ups.

“Oh wowwww… look at that one, Jim! It looks like a whole choir of angels! And there’s the Peanuts gang, and that’s a scene from The Grinch. Amazing, isn’t it?”

Jim’s eyebrows were raised, and he whistled as the displays grew even more complex and detailed. He gave a thought to the electric bills for these poor saps. But… he couldn’t blame them, for the amount of enjoyment they brought to the whole city. Especially the kids. Like the one sitting next to him, eyes lit up with excitement… that thought made him grin widely.

Blair bounced a little. “Oh my god, there’s a whole carnival with a little ferris wheel and a miniature roller coaster! With penguins on all the rides!” He laughed, sounding so happy that Jim could only join in.

“Yep, that’s a good one. Hey, Chief, there’s the Muppets! Looks like they’re singing carols.”

“I think that’s from the Muppet’s Christmas Carol, Jim. Whoa, it’s amazing how detailed it is! And up there, look, it’s a bunch of reindeer in a candy cane forest. Beautiful. Just beautiful.”

Jim had his own thoughts about what was beautiful as he glanced at Blair, who was practically shining with his own light from within, beaming at the sights around them.

Blair sat back, looking so pleased that Jim immediately forgot the wrong directions and the crazy number of cars in favor of being glad he’d come along. The lighted Christmas displays went on for a few more blocks before they petered out into an ordinary neighborhood with ordinary Christmas lights, or none at all.

“Had enough, Blair? Wanna turn around and go through again?”

“Nah, I’m good, Jim. Thanks a bunch for driving. It was worth it, wasn’t it?” His sparkling eyes had Jim silently agreeing.

Not long after, they were back at the loft, grateful to be in the warmth and comfort of their own home. Blair turned on the twinkling lights of their Christmas tree while Jim plugged in the single strand of multi-colored lights that outlined the balcony windows.

“Ahhh, Jim… this is even better, isn’t it? It’s just… nice. Peaceful, and homey.” Blair swallowed. “I’ve never had much of a real home, y’know. I… well. Thanks, Jim. For letting this be my home. For sharing the lights with me.”

Suddenly Jim couldn’t wait any longer. He’d been holding back feelings for Blair for a long time now, and seeing Blair with that wistful expression on his face – well, the moment felt right. He reached out slowly, gently, letting Blair back away if he needed to, and rested his palm against Blair’s cheek. He tilted Blair’s face towards his own.

“Chief… Blair. I’d… I’d like this to always be your home. Our home, together. For as long as you’ll have me. If… if you’ll have me?” And he leaned into a very soft, very hesitant kiss. 

Blair’s eyes widened for a moment, and then closed as he relaxed into the kiss. They lingered for a moment, getting used to the feel, the taste, of each other. Jim’s arms moved around Blair’s waist, while Blair wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck. The fit was… perfect.

“Yeah. Yes, Jim, definitely yes. I’d like that, very much. All of it. All of you. Here, home… with you, always.”

A slow smile soothed the anxious pucker of Jim’s brow. He drew Blair closer, and turned them both to admire the lights of their home. The soft glow of the colorful Christmas lights was reflected in two pairs of shining, loving eyes. Yes, the lights of their own home were beautiful, but the very best light of all was shining from within.


End file.
